Misleading
by Hawkins
Summary: The Problem with first impressions is that you only get one, and that could make or break the time you spend at Hogwarts.


Misleading  
  
Adonia stepped through the barrier at Kings Cross timidly. She was about to begin her first year at Hogwarts. She turned around, expecting to see her father or mother standing behind her, but no one was there.  
  
"Should've known." She whispered as she pulled her cart towards the train. "They never stay long enough for anything. I guess the Ministry is more important than their own daughter." She picked up the one handle of the trunk and tried pulling it onto the train. After dropping it on her foot, pulling a muscle in her arm, and falling on her butt, someone came to help her.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Adonia looked up brushing her hair out of her face. Severus stared down at the young girls face. He was a bit taken away when the brown iris' that looked almost violet bore into his own black ones. They were full of sadness and hopefulness.  
  
"Yes, please. I could use the help." Severus picked up the one side of the trunk, as Adonia got off the ground and picked up the other. He helped her load it onto the train.  
  
"My name's Adonia Vaughn. I'm a first year. How about you?"  
  
"Severus Snape. I'm a second year." He shook her hand and turned away. "I guess I'll see you around." He walked out of the compartment door, not seeing Adonia's face drop.  
  
"Let the sorting begin!" Dumbledore said while the rest of the hall clapped. The Gryffindor table was especially loud, seeing as 4 people at the table was catcalling and whistling. These four were no other than James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. Peter was too busy staring at his plate than to notice what was going on. Several people were sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The first Gryffindor was Tim Grady. Let's skip ahead a bit. The last name was called.  
  
"Vaughn, Adonia." Severus' head shot straight up. He was thinking about her since he helped her with his trunk. He didn't know how to react to her, so he just left, his simple solution to everything. His eyes followed the short girl, who was stepping on her robes as she nervously walked to the stool.  
  
"Please be put in Slytherin." He thought to himself, only taking his eyes off her when he glared at the Marauders who were chanting 'Gryffindor'.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" He whipped his head around and glared at the hat. She took it off, and her eyes caught his. She smiled at him and sat down next to the other first years, in a place where she could see the Slytherin table.  
  
Adonia sat down, and looked around the hall. There were so many people in there. She looked at the rest of the Gryffindors. There was a loud bunch in the middle of the table. One of the boys in the group looked down the table and smiled at her. She smiled at the black haired boy with the shining blue eyes. He sat back up and when he leaned back down he was joined with 2 other faces, another one with black hair but it was in disarray, and one with brown hair, who looked very tired. They all waved and went back to eating. Adonia put some food on her plate and picked up her fork. She got a strange feeling, like someone was watching her. She looked up and saw Severus looking at her. She smiled at him and waved secretly, but he turned away with a scowl. She returned to looking at her plate, neither happy, nor hungry.  
  
"Severus!" Adonia shouted, trying to catch up to him, without tripping on her robes. He whipped around at the voice, and so did several other students. The Gryffindors and Slytherins stared at her. "Severus. I wanted to talk to you." He glared at the students around him, and grabbed her arm, pulling her down the hall after him.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled, throwing her arm away from him. She rubbed the spot where his fingers left bruises.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you again for helping me with my trunk." She didn't look up at him though. She kept her eyes on her feet, afraid of what may be brewing in her eyes.  
  
"Gryffindors and Slytherins can't talk to each other. Especially in public." Now she looked up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Are you a muggle born?"  
  
"No. My parents are just too busy to tell me important things like these." She could feel the tears coming, so she walked out of the room.  
  
"Dammit." Severus cursed, kicking the wall and heading to his own common room.  
  
Adonia walked through the halls, getting more worked up then before. She was lost, and she couldn't find her way to the Gryffindor common room. She didn't even know what the common room looked like. She was just about to give up, and go to sleep in the hallway.  
  
"Hey, kid." She looked behind her and she saw the black haired boy from the table. "You're Adonia right?"  
  
"Yes I am." She said once she was standing before him.  
  
"I'm Sirius." She raised her eyebrow. "That's my name." She blushed. "Don't worry. Everyone gets it messed up. You don't know the way back to the common room do you?"  
  
"No, I'm completely lost. Do you?"  
  
"Yeah, and I know the password too. Come on." He walked down the hall that he came from before, and stopped in front of the picture of the Fat Lady.  
  
"The password is behave. McGonagall thinks that if we say it enough times we'll actually do it. She's going to be surprised."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well me and my friends, we like to call ourselves the Marauders, are always in trouble. We are the best pranksters in the world."  
  
"Well said Sirius." The messy black haired boy came up to the two. "Hi, I'm James Potter, it's nice to meet you." Three more people joined the little group.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily, this is Remus and that's Peter."  
  
"Hello." Adonia was blushing really bad now. She was getting so much attention, a lot more than she normally gets.  
  
"Is Adonia Greek?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's like the female form of Adonis, which means beautiful. I guess my parents had high hopes."  
  
"I think they got it right." Sirius said. James elbowed him in the stomach, making Adonia turn bright red.  
  
"I'll show you to your dorm. See you guys later." Lily took Adonia's hand and pulled her away.  
  
"Don't mind Sirius. He always acts like that. He doesn't know how to be discreet. What happened to you after dinner? I saw Snape pulling you away."  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
"Really?" She wasn't convinced. "Well if you ever need to talk to me, I'm always around, somewhere." She stopped in front of a door that had a number one. "Here's your dorm, mines over there, with the 2. Well I'll see you in the morning." Adonia still stood in front of the door, picturing what her dorm mates would be like. She was in for a shock. Once she opened the door and stepped in she saw 3 girls. One with blonde hair, with a make up kit and nail polish set in front of her, one with black hair who was glaring at the first, and a girl who was already snoring.  
  
"Hi." She said weakly. Two of the three looked up.  
  
"Hello. I'm Morgan. That's all you need to know." The black haired girl said.  
  
"Hi! I'm Britney! It's so nice to meet you." She tried getting off her bed, but she spilled her nail polish all over the sheets. Adonia was still standing in the doorway, secretly pinching herself to make sure she actually didn't fall asleep in the hallway. After realizing it wasn't a dream, she decided that a dream would be a lot better than this world.  
  
A:N// Yes, I'm taking my shot at yet another fanfic. Caytebelle gave me the idea for this. Thank you so much. Now I have 2 stories going. Go read Like a Pet? for me, and then go read Gothic Valley Girl's Generation Chaos that I'm helping write. Wait…that's 3. Oh well. Please review, and I'll get the next part out as soon as possible. 


End file.
